deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills Upgradable to level 15
When you evolve a 5-star Creature, Skill Upgrade Cards will allow some skills to go above level 10. Certain skills cannot be upgraded at all (like Stoneskin), and others don't make any sense to go above 10 (there's no point in having immunity 150% instead of 100%). However, other skills greatly benefit from being level 15. Rebirth and Dodge both have a 95% chance to activate at level 15 and only 70% at level 10. It is also confirmed that Delay can be leveled up to 5, and that Recycle 3 exists but cannot be leveled up from Recycle 1 or 2. Confirmed level 15 skills * Ambush - 750 ATK when played * Assassinate - 450 Direct DMG to lowest HP enemy * Battleblow - 300% ATK for one turn * Bloodlust - 150 ATK per attack * Blaze - 300 Direct DMG each turn * Block - 375 DMG Reduction from basic attacks * Death March - 375 ATK to other creatures of this faction * Detonate - 600 magic DMG * Dodge - 95% chance to evade basic attacks * Earth Totem - 500 Max HP * Elven Salve - 500 Max HP * Fatigue - 150 ATK Reduction to all enemies * Feral Fever - 375 ATK to other creatures of this faction * Humanity - 375 ATK to other creatures of this faction * Killing Intent - 40% of own ATK drained from Creature across. * Life Sap - Restores 150% of basic attack damage * Mass Heal - 375 HP healed * Overpower - Damage cap per attack equal to 20% of initial HP * Picking Off - 450 Direct DMG to lowest 2 HP enemies * Plague - 75 ATK and HP Reduction to all enemies * Plunder Vitality - 1500 Direct DMG to all enemies * Power Flux - Activates at 5000 ATK and above; increases HP/Max by 75% * Pyre - 450-750 Magic DMG to all enemies * Rebirth - 95% chance to return to hand * Reflect - 75% Reduced Magic DMG; Returns 75% + 450 Direct DMG back to caster * Sacrifice - 225% bonus ATK and Max HP * Sage Advice - 500 Max HP to other creatures of this faction * Sneak - 225% ATK for one turn * Sprite Link - 375 ATK to other creatures of this faction * Soul Sunder - 15% base chance of removing attacked Creatures from play. * Tempest - * Thor's Rage - * Toxicity - 450 Poison DMG * Unholy Pact - 500 Max HP to other creatures of this faction * Voodoo - 3% Max HP + 750 DMG to enemy hero. Still caps at 1000. * Warlust - Increases ATK by 225% * Weakness - 300 ATK Recution to all enemies hit by basic attack Suspected level 15 skills * Bane * Consecrate * Frostbite * Ice Arrow * Incinerate * Meteor * Miasma * Ravage Cannot reach 15 * Bolt * Chainstrike * Corrosion * Frost Armor * Frost Blade * Immunity * Nobility * Rampart * Shatter Soul * Soul Snatch * Tit for Tat * Warcry Category:General Gameplay